havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Exposure
"Exposure" is the 60th episode of Haven and the eighth episode of Season 5. Synopsis Audrey must call in outside help as she is no longer immune to the troubles. Plot Duke brings Mara some food and she insists that she he should bring her the Crocker family journal in return for her communicating with Nathan for him. Duke figures that she's negotiating for something else, and Mara asks him to describe his mother. Duke refuses and Mara tells him that the intangible Nathan informed her that someone is killing the "ghosts" trapped outside of reality. Rather than negotiate further, Duke walks out. At the cemetery, Nathan and Morgan examine Glen's body. Morgan figures that the killer murdered Glen because he was helping Nathan, and Nathan confirms that the killer used a knife. He wonders how one of the ghosts could have used a weapon, and Morgan repeats his theory about how they all have a residual self-image. Just as Nathan has his gun, the killer could have had his knife when he died and still has it even as a ghost. Duke goes to the station and tells Audrey what Mara is up to now, and tells her about the murders. She figures that Nathan must have some kind of electromagnetic presence and Duke, getting an idea, calls Seth Byrne of the Darkside Seekers. At the hospital in Raleigh, Vince and Dave are playing gin and Dr. Reynolds comes in and tells Dave that they're holding him for observation because of the infected wound on his leg. She assures him that it's probably nothing and takes a biopsy. Seth arrives and explains that his partner Anderson made a fortune with Candy Crush and is no longer with him. He says that they can detect the electromagnetic field that Nathan is emitting and uses a handheld scanner to find out where Nathan is standing. Audrey promises that they'll bring him back, and Seth assures her that he can build a device to allow communication. Seth leaves to get the parts and Audrey suggests to Duke that he give her what she wants so that they can get Nathan back. Duke reluctantly leaves and Audrey tells Nathan that she'll leave him a note there with anything that she discovers. Duke goes back to the ship and pours out drinks for himself and Mara, and says that he'll tell her what she wants, and he'll need to be very drunk to talk about his mother. Seth gets the parts he needs and returns to the office, while Audrey goes over the photos that Amy sent her. When she doesn't find anything, Audrey snaps at Seth and then apologizes. She wonders if she can stop Troubles anymore without Nathan, and Seth admits that when he sees people with supernatural afflictions, he just sees them as subjects. He admires Audrey for being able to see them as people. Nathan goes back to the cemetery and tells Morgan that Seth is trying to find a way to speak with them. Morgan says that the other ghosts have seen a new ghost walking around, and Nathan recognizes Reggie from the description. He warns Morgan that Reggie wants him dead and walks away. At the hospital, Dave is desperate to leave but Vince says that they have to get the biopsy sample or someone may trace the infection to Haven. Frightened, Dave refuses to let them use him as a guinea pig and leaves. Duke explains that his mother and father were separated, but she returned when Duke's father died. She was only keeping the boy for the welfare checks, setting up the home as a flophouse. Duke says that he learned to do things on his own, and Mara notes that he became a smuggler. Nathan and Morgan go to the alley where Reggie disappeared and examine the shadow he left. Morgan talks about how he followed his fiancée Amy around for weeks after he died, staying with what he knew, and Nathan figures that Reggie will do the same and go to the shipping company the Guard uses as a base of operations. At the station, Seth explains that he has to attach the electrodes to Nathan so that he can speak to them, and he doesn't know how to accomplish that. He offers to attach them to Audrey's chest and she instinctively draws her gun. That sparks a memory that Reggie was kneeling when he disappeared but his shadow isn't. Audrey checks Amy's photo of Reggie from the farmer's market and realizes that the Guardsman is in the same pose as his shadow. She figures that Amy is the Troubled person, writes down Amy's address, and heads there with Seth. Nathan looks around the shipping company for Reggie. Vince sneaks into the hospital lab and looks for the sample. Just as he finds it, a lab tech comes in and Vince claims that he's a reporter for a magazine on infectious disease. The lab tech realizes that he's lying and locks him in. Audrey and Seth go to Amy's house and ask if they can see all of her photos. She explains that she only prints out the best ones, and shows them the ones on her refrigerator. Audrey and Seth realize that they're all in the same poses as their shadows, and Audrey asks Amy if she knows about the Troubles. Duke continues pouring drinks and tells Mara that he sold bootleg liquor under the bleachers in high school, and then became a smuggler. He turned 18 and the welfare checks stopped, and his mother left him. The only other he's seen her since was in Boston. She tried to buy dope from him, offering sex instead of money, and didn't recognize him. At the fright company, Nathan continues his search for Reggie. He hears the sounds of a fight and goes to investigate, and finds Reggie attacking Morgan. Reggie swings at Nathan with his knife and cuts his arm. As Audrey tells Amy what is happening, she looks at the photo of Nathan and notices that he now has a cut on his arm. Reggie manages to pin Nathan to the floor, knocking his gun out of his hand, and tries to stab him. Audrey finds a photo of Glen that now shows him with bleeding wounds on his chest. She realizes that Nathan must be injured and the photos show whatever happens to the ghosts on the other side. Audrey remembers that the people who disappeared left nothing behind, and figures that anything in the photo with them transitions. She grabs Seth's communication equipment and her gun, and tells Amy to take her picture. Seth wonders how it will work if she's immune to the Troubles, and Audrey tells him that she's no longer immune. As Reggie thrusts the knife down, Morgan shoots him in the back with Nathan's gun, killing him. Amy takes several photos of Audrey but nothing happens. Unable to come up with an answer, Audrey calls Duke to have him get the answer from Mara. At the hospital, the lab tech calls the sheriff and says that she has a drug thief. Nathan and Morgan go to the station and Nathan finds Audrey's note saying that Amy is the Troubled person. Remembering what Morgan said earlier, Nathan realizes that Amy is his fiancée. He figures that if they can talk to Amy and tell her that Morgan is alive, then she can bring them all back. Duke describes the Trouble and Mara finally works out that it has evolved from the original Trouble she created, which involved a painter who could trap bodies in his paintings. They left behind a smear of ink when they disappeared rather than a shadow or photographic negative. The Trouble took effect when the painter finished his painting, and when Duke tells Audrey what he's learned, she realizes that Amy has to print the photo. Seth's sensor goes off as Nathan arrives, and he notices a photo of Morgan on the wall from his birthday and he's cutting the cake with a knife. Morgan comes up behind Nathan and says that he wishes he hadn't seen that. Amy prints the photo and Audrey becomes a ghost. She goes into the next room and finds Nathan lying on the floor, unconscious. Morgan aims a gun at her from behind and says that she shouldn't have come. At the hospital, Dave arrives posing as Chief Wournos and tells the lab tech that he's there to collect Vince. Morgan uses the communication equipment to tell Seth and Amy that he's working with Nathan and Audrey, and they've found a way back. He instructs Amy to take and print a photo of herself. Seth wonders why Nathan and Audrey didn't talk to them, but Amy eagerly does as instructed and transitions over and finds Nathan and Audrey handcuffed together. Dave claims that Vince is a junkie and a serial liar, and almost got his brother killed. He takes his tissue sample as evidence and leaves with Vince. Morgan tells his fiancée that he doesn't want to go back to his body because then the cancer will kill him. He wants to be together with her forever, but Amy realizes that Morgan killed Glen. Audrey realizes that Amy has been holding onto the image of Morgan in her mind, but tells Amy that Morgan isn't that man anymore. Morgan insists that he isn't, but Amy realizes that he's become a murderer. There's a flash and all five of them return to the real world. Furious, Morgan prepares to kill Nathan but Seth clubs him unconscious from behind. Later, as the EMTs take Morgan away they confirm that he doesn't have much time before he dies. Amy tells Audrey and Nathan that the Morgan who killed people so they could be together wasn't the man she thought he was. Once she leaves, Seth comes over and thanks Audrey for another revealing trip to Haven. He's happy that he's learned he can handle the supernatural without Anderson. He leaves and Nathan worries that he's hurting people so that they can be together. Audrey assures him that he isn't, pointing out that they rescued all of the other people that Amy trapped over the years. She figures that after everything they've been through, they deserve to be together. Duke tells Mara that she saved Nathan's life, much to her disgust. She wonders why Duke hasn't killed her now that they have Nathan back, and Duke claims that he doesn't know why his Trouble caused Mara and Audrey to split. Mara says that she created the Troubles and that they're powered by intent, and figures that Duke subconsciously intends her to still exist. Dave and Vince are having drinks on the Grey Gull's deck and Dave admits that he was scared of finding out what the biopsy means. Vince apologizes for treating him like a puzzle rather than a brother and they promise to face the future together. A woman, Dr. Charlotte Cross, pulls up in a CDC car. Dave sees it and quickly hides in the restaurant. Charlotte identifies herself to Vince and asks for Dave, and Vince claims that he's upstate working on a story. He wonders if everything's okay and Charlotte says that she's hoping to find out. Characters Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross * Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Dylan Taylor as Reggie * Lara Jean Chorostecki as Amy Potter * Chris Masterson as Morgan Gardener Cast * Lita Llewellyn as Dr. Reynolds * Andrea Daymon as Lab Tech Quotes *'Mara': I don't know what's gonna kill me first, boredom or your cooking. Duke: I will be sure to convey your concerns to hotel management. *'Seth': Don't shoot. I am unarmed and uninsured. *'Dave': Better take this for evidence. Thank your kindliness miss. What are we going to do, smoke a tissue sample? Damn junkie. Vince Vince: Get your hands off me. *'Seth': I, am the one, who goes bump in the night. Notes * Kris Lemche previously guest starred with Chris Masterson's brother Danny Masterson in "Shot in the Dark". * In the opening credits, Lara Jean Chorostecki was credited as Laura Jean Chorostecki. This was revealed to be an error. * This episode takes place on the same day as "Nowhere Man". * Charlotte was originally going to appear in the next episode but was included at the end of this episode as a teaser for the rest of her appearances. Links summary from tv.com Category:Season 5